school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Aunt Sally
Sally White Connelly, is a main character in the show School Daze. She is the Aunt of Tom, Allison, and Alex. She has been living with them since their mother died of aids. This was referenced on multiple occasions. Sally is the younger sister of William P. Connelly, who would constantly yell at her and the kids. At one Point, he got so aggressive that she had to lock him in the bedroom. Personality Sally is a loving and caring Aunt. She is always acting as a mother towards Tom, Allison, and Alex. She loves them very much, unlike her brother William, who is always being disrespectful to the family. Because of this, Sally hates William, and she’s always trying to kick him out of the house, but every time she tries, he just refuses to leave. She kicked him out once in “William’s Departure”, but he returned 5 episodes later. She also helps this woman named Hannah. She has autism, so she can’t speak, so she uses a special machine that speaks for her. However, she would sometimes repeat the same thing, which would get on Sally’s nerves. In earlier episodes, she drove an Indian woman home from work, but she quit due to getting into a lot of car accidents. She was seen doing this in only 2 episodes. Now she babysits two crazy toddlers named Kaylee and Joe. Biography Aunt Sally was born in a town near Boston, where she was raised by her mother Gammy. When Sally turned 3, her parents got a divorce. Afterwards, her brother Nate was born. Gammy re-married another man who was William's biological father, Thus making him Sally's step-brother. Unfortunately, William's father died in a car accident, and since his real mother left the country, Gammy had no choice but to take care of him. Years later, she attended a friend's wedding, where she met Jerry. Since then, they have been going on dates constantly. On Sally's birthday, Jerry gave her a cake with "MARRY ME SALLY" written in icing, which Sally thought was a lame proposal, but since she didn't care at the time, he accepted it. Many Months Later, they got married and gave birth to Michael. They moved in to a small blue house in Norwood, and then a big yellow house in Franklin. They eventually ended up raising Tom, Allison, and Alex since William left the house after Annabelle's death. After years of being a happy family, Sally felt like Jerry wasn't paying much attention to to her anymore, so they both decide to get a divorce. Sally took Tom, Allison, and Alex and moved to 270 King Street, while Jerry took Michael and moved to Westwood, and eventually Milford. She used to be very overweight, but in 2013, after fainting in her kitchen and being hospitalized for 3 months, she lost all that weight and got surgery for her throat, causing her to cough constantly. In 2015, William and Alex came back to the house, and things got bad from there, as Sally ends up in a verbally abusive relationship with William. Appearance Aunt Sally has fair skin, brown eyes, and blonde hair. She always wears glasses and a silver bracelet on her left wrist, which was a gift from Gammy. When she lived in Wampanoag, she was very overweight. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but she wears 4 main outfits Original Series In the Original Series, She wore a certain outfit, which consisted of a teal jacket with dark blue sleeves, blue jeans, and white shoes. 8th Grade Adventures (Seasons 11-27) In the 8th Grade Adventure Series, her hair is in a ponytail and she wears a pink dress with matching high-heels. This was her prominent outfit until it's final appearance in "The Patty Poachers". Style B Her Style B outfit consists of a pink t-shirt, teal shorts, white socks, and light blue sneakers Style C Her Style C Outfit consists of a light gray sweater, blue jeans, and gray, white, and rose-colored sneakers with black soles and Nike symbols. In the winter, she wears a black or light blue jacket with this outfit. Style D Her Style D Outfit consists of a t-shirt of varying colors, usually white, white with blue stripes, light teal, blue, pink, or magenta. She also wears blue denim shorts with cuffs. HSY/FS (Current) In the High School Years, Paradise, and Forever Sophomores series, she wears a pink t-shirt (which is sometimes seen in a different color such as white, blue, or light green), blue jeans and light gray and white Nike sneakers with pink accents and black Nike symbols. Wampanoag Life In Wampanoag, she is overweight and wears a pink t-shirt, black capris, and white shoes. Relationships Aunt Sally loves her children with all her heart. She is always nice to Tom's friends, though she finds Willy and Rigby annoying. Who she doesn't like is William. He always verbally abuses the family, and Aunt Sally doesn't like that, so she always tries to either change his ways or convince him to move out, but to no avail. Though divorced, Aunt Sally and Uncle Jerry are still nice to one another. Trivia * Aunt Sally is another character who only debuted in the actual show * Aunt Sally is shown to have some medical problems * The reason why she is so over-paranoid is because she was either traumatized by witnessing Annabelle's death, or by William's Verbal Abuse. * Whenever something bad happens, Aunt Sally would come up with a strategy to make sure it doesn't happen again. * "Sally's School" reveals a lot about Aunt Sally's past. * Sally met Jerry at a friend's wedding. * Aunt Sally hates it when her mother criticizes stuff. Gallery